


More Than a Pretty Face

by Moriartied



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike overhears Louis and Harvey talking about him. He realizes that Harvey only hired him because he's cute and he would get to Louis. Cue kicked puppy!Mike and damage control!Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the Suits meme.

- _MIKE-_

Mike snapped the highlighter into its cap, which he'd been chewing on, and scooped up the files he'd been searching through for the last hour to go report to Harvey. He'd finally found exactly what they needed to win this case easily, and it was only 5:30pm. It seemed like a minor miracle, but maybe he'd actually be home before midnight for once.

It's wasn't that he didn't like his job, really it wasn't so bad, but his social life had gone down the toilet since he'd been hired by Harvey. Not that he was ever that social, as most of his Friday and Saturday nights had been spent stoned on a couch with Trevor and whatever bimbos he'd manage to score. But it was the idea that mattered…

He made his way past the cubicles, which were starting to empty out as associates with less demanding bosses finished their work and went home. Gregory was still there of course, because Louis was in constant competition with Harvey. If Harvey piled the work on Mike, Louis piled even more on Gregory. The competition was truly ridiculous, and in Mike's opinion completely one-sided. Harvey really couldn't be bothered with petty games like that.

Mike stopped in front of Donna's desk. He frowned, upon seeing that Harvey's office was empty.

"Where is he?" he asked her, a little annoyed but trying not to show it.

Donna shrugged. "Went to talk to Jessica about an hour ago and hasn't been back since."

Mike groaned. "Give him this when he gets back?" he asked.

Donna glared.

"Please?" he pleaded, drawing the word out like a whiny child.

"No."

Mike gave up and headed back to his desk. He heard voices coming from Louis' office and paused. Yes, that was definitely Harvey. The door was open so he decided to eavesdrop. You know, for lack of anything better to do. He pretended to be sorting through his files while he listened to their conversation.

\---

_-HARVEY-_

Louis had a type. Harvey was well aware of this. Louis liked his men young, smart, funny, and eager to please. But most of all, blond. So when Mike was so serendipitously dropped into his lap, of course he had to hire him. The eidetic memory and astonishing potential were just a bonus. It was completely worth the risk of hiring him just to torture Louis.

Harvey Specter was a petty son of a bitch.

He had expected Louis to figure out his scheme eventually, but he hadn't counted on him calling him out on it so soon.

He'd been walking back to his office after a meeting with Jessica when something grabbed him by the sleeve of his suit and dragged him out of the hallway. Briefly stunned, he regained composure in time to smirk at Louis who slammed the door behind them and glared at him, hands on his hips.

"I know what you're doing," Louis spat in his best don't-mess-with-me voice.

Harvey cocked his head to the side, "And what would that be?"

"I know why you hired Ross," Louis shook his head, "Low blow, Harvey."

Harvey grinned. "I have no idea what you are talking about Louis."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Specter. You hired him just to dangle him in front of me. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist a hot piece of ass like that. You did this just to mess with me. Don't even bother denying it. You hired Mike just to make me jealous."

"Yep, that about covers it. Plus the fact that I get to watch you make a fool of yourself fawning over him. You are so desperate Louis, it's adorable."

Louis fumed. "Don't condescend me Harvey. I know things about you that could ruin your reputation faster than—"

Harvey chuckled. "Aw, Louis, we're just having fun here. No need to get personal."

Harvey turned and made a dramatic exit from Louis' office, and then ran smack into Mike who was staring at him like he'd just killed his dog.

 

\---

_-MIKE-_

He hadn't heard the whole conversation, but he'd heard enough. The tidal wave of emotions that came crashing down on him was unlike anything he'd felt before. Crushed didn't even begin to cover it.

He suddenly felt nauseous.

He had been planning on just walking away, not trusting himself to confront Harvey after he'd been slammed by a betrayal so painful he was having trouble controlling his urges to cry or punch something.

He'd thought that, for  _once_ , he'd managed to achieve something based on his intelligence and his hard work. After years of less-than-legal pastimes, this was supposed to be the thing that turned his life around. He'd really thought of Harvey as his mentor, his  _savior_  even, someone who had faith in him and who actually wanted him to succeed. But now here he was, being treated like a piece of meat. Used for Harvey's stupid competition. Just some temporary amusement to keep Harvey entertained.

So when Harvey abruptly left the office and crashed into him, he didn't even know what to say.

At least Harvey had the decency to look embarrassed. Clearly Mike wasn't supposed to have been privy to that conversation. But that only made Mike angrier. He'd told Harvey things he'd never confessed to anyone else. He'd  _trusted_ him, and now he was finding out that it had all been a lie, some sick joke.

"You bastard," he muttered and spun on his heel, storming towards the elevator.

Once the doors had closed behind him, he sank against the wall, head in his hands. The anger dissipated and was replaced by that aching feeling of disappointment and disillusionment. All the work he'd done, all the effort he'd put into being the best damn associate Pearson Hardman had ever seen, had been for nothing. He was just a toy to Harvey.

\---

_-HARVEY-_

That certainly hadn't gone well. Harvey stood in the doorway of Louis' office staring after Mike as he fled. He wondered how long the boy had been standing there. Not that it mattered, because the damage was done.

He contemplated whether or not he should go after Mike. Donna certainly would tell him to. But he, the great Harvey Specter, had no idea what to say. How could he possibly explain this in a way that didn't make him the world's biggest asshole?

He felt like he was in one of those stupid nineties movies where the guy makes a bet with his friends to get with the awkward girl, and then she finds out and hates him, but meanwhile he'd actually fallen completely in love with her and has to win her back.

Minus the falling in love part.

He knew that no amount of excuses or pleading would convince Mike that even though he'd hired him for a selfish reason, it ended up being the best decision he'd ever made, and he didn't want to lose him. The little nagging voice in his head told him that it wouldn't hurt to try, but Harvey never really listened to that voice. It was too much like a conscious, which was for someone who had, you know, a soul.

He decided he'd give Mike a night to cool off, and then they could have a rational discussion when he came into work the next morning.

 

\---

_-MIKE-_

Mike biked home on autopilot, unlocked the door of his apartment, and collapsed on the couch. He still couldn't fully come to terms with the fact that the last few months had been a complete lie. He'd thought that Harvey appreciated him, and was maybe starting to be just a little proud of him even. But really all the sick fuck wanted was to win at some childish competition with Louis fucking Litt.

He shunned the thought that popped unbidden into his mind that Louis found him attractive. Now that was just disgusting. He didn't have a problem with guys who liked guys, but Jesus, Louis? That he just couldn't handle.

But even that couldn't distract him from the utter pain and desolation he was feeling. Things hadn't gotten this bad since he'd been kicked out of school, and now he didn't even have Trevor to run to when he was a sobbing mess.

His head was pounding like two freight trains were repeatedly colliding against his skull. He made his way painfully to the bathroom and gulped down two aspirins.

The worst part of it all was that Harvey hadn't even bothered to follow him. He hadn't said a word, and then he let Mike just  _leave_.

That was it. The thing that made up Mike's mind. He was going to quit. There was no way he could stay at Pearson Hardman now. He couldn't work with Harvey. He'd call Jessica in the morning and inform her of his decision.

He kicked off his shoes and tossed his suit across a chair, not caring if he wrinkled it, because it's not as if he was ever going to wear it again. Stupid thing that Harvey had made him spend at least half his signing bonus on…

Harvey.

He'd put the man up on such a pedestal. Basically worshipping the ground he walked on. Harvey had pulled him up from one of the lowest points in his life and given him an insane opportunity. Just that someone like  _Harvey Specter_  thought he was good enough to hire was greater than anything anyone other than his grandmother had done for him in over a decade. And he'd completely trusted Harvey. He'd let down the walls he'd so carefully built up, and finally let himself be happy, be  _hopeful_.

But Harvey had taken that trust and rammed it ten feet into the ground. There was no way Mike would ever let himself be that vulnerable again.

And there was no way he could  _ever_  look at Harvey Specter with any ounce of the respect he'd once had for him, if he could look at Harvey at all.

 

\---

_-HARVEY-_

The next morning, Harvey was in his office at seven. He hadn't slept well the previous night, but it had nothing to do with Mike… nothing at all.

He knew he had royally screwed up, but there was nothing he could do. When Mike came in, he would briefly explain the situation and then move on. Mike was a big boy, he could get past this.

But Mike didn't come in. It was almost nine when Harvey realized that no highlighted files had been dropped ceremoniously on his desk, and no semi-bragging detailed summary had been recited to him. Mike was rarely—never—on time, but he was never this late.

Harvey dialed Mike's cell number. It went to voicemail. "Mike, where are you, I need the Stevenson briefs. Actually, you were supposed to give them to me yesterday. You better be on your way here." He hung up the phone just as Jessica barged into his office.

He looked up raising an eyebrow. "To what do I owe your delightful presence?" he asked.

Jessica furrowed her brow in unmasked fury. "I'm sick of your bullshit, Harvey," she sounded angry, and exasperated.

Harvey cocked his head. "What?"

"What did you  _do_?"

"Jessica believe me, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did something happen with a client—?"

Jessica cut him off. "Shut up, Harvey. I got a call from your associate this morning. Mike Ross quit."

Harvey stared. "He  _what_?"

Jessica nodded. "I asked him why, and all he said was that you would know." She pressed her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose. "You've gone too far."

Harvey was completely thrown. He hadn't been expecting this at all. Sure, he knew Mike must be upset, but this was a little extreme. He looked up at Jessica.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't get your ass over to his apartment and fix whatever the hell you did, you're fired." And she turned around, heels clicking as she left his office, leaving no room for debate.

_\---_

_-MIKE-_

He knew it was cliché, but he hadn't gotten out of bed yet that morning. He sat there, wrapped in a ratty old blanket he'd had since high school, and stared straight ahead for a good twenty minutes. Then he'd called Jessica. And then he'd gone back to sleep.

It was the deepest sleep he'd had in months.

So he didn't wake up to the knocking on his door. Then his phone rang. He'd fallen asleep with it next to his head, so it was  _very_ loud and caused him to leap up. He cursed and then looked at the caller ID.

Harvey.

Again.

He didn't answer it. Instead he tossed the phone halfway across the room and pulled his blanket up over his head. This time, he heard the knocking, which had turned into a loud, forceful banging.

He dragged himself up out of bed and went to answer it, if only to shut it up. He opened the door a crack. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded, staring Harvey straight in the eye.

"Can I come in?" Harvey asked.

Mike scoffed. "Really? No, you can't."

Harvey sighed, rocking back on his heels.

"I'm sorry Mike."

Mike closed the door in his face.

"Mike," Harvey called from outside. "I'm not leaving."

Mike looked down and remembered that he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. He went to his room to put on some clothes, and attempt to make himself presentable. If Harvey was still there when he was done, then  _maybe_  they could talk.

He spent an inordinate amount of time on his hair, and then even longer trying to find a clean pair of socks. Finally, all stalling aside, he went to open the door again.

\---

_-HARVEY-_

After Mike had slammed the door on him, he'd been seriously tempted to walk away. But Jessica's threat made him stay. No, that was a lie. It was more than the threat. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he did care. He cared about Mike more than he'd cared about anyone in a long time, except maybe Donna. He cared in that something-a-little-more-than-friends way. He felt a need to be protective of Mike, to make sure he did the right thing. And, though he'd never say it, he was proud of the kid.

He wondered when he'd started feeling this way. There was no denying that he'd hired Mike just to mess with Louis. He hadn't even wanted an associate in the first place, and the interviews were boring as hell. And then Mike showed up and, well, here they were.

But somewhere along the line things had changed.

Harvey leaned against the wall next to Mike's door. In that moment he knew that he was going to do everything possible to fix this situation. He was the best closer in New York City, if he couldn't do this, he didn't deserve that reputation.

He knocked on the door again, but there was no answer. Mike would have to come out eventually, and when he did, Harvey would be right there waiting.

He spent the next half hour or so alternating between knocking, calling, and thinking endlessly about what he could possibly say to Mike. Caring was not something that Harvey was used to, nor something he had any experience with. How did one go about telling someone they cared? It was like telling them you were in love with them… only… not. But it required the same amount of vulnerability. And Harvey hadn't been vulnerable since, well, ever.

He was just about to knock again when the door opened, all the way this time.

Mike was standing there wearing jeans and a dark button down and looking surprisingly intimidating. He looked at Harvey expectantly, "Well?"

Harvey took a breath and then blurted, "Please don't leave me, I need you."

\---

_-MIKE-_

Mike took an involuntary step back. He'd thought he was prepared for whatever bullshit Harvey threw at him, but this wasn't bullshit. To be honest, this was probably the first real thing Harvey had ever said to him. But he was still angry. Betrayal couldn't be fixed that easily.

He held the door open for Harvey to come into the apartment.

Harvey took a seat in one of the chairs, leaving the couch for Mike, but Mike didn't sit down. He leaned against the wall, looking down at Harvey, and crossed his arms.

"Is that why you're here? To beg me to come back?" he rolled his eyes, "It's not going to work, Harvey."

There was nothing Harvey could say to make him change his mind. Mike didn't even know why they were having this conversation. He was done.

Well, maybe there was one thing Harvey could say. But he never would, so it didn't matter.

Harvey didn't even  _care_ about him, how could he possibly  _love_  him?

_\---_

_-HARVEY-_

Harvey grimaced at the way Mike spat his name. He knew he deserved it, but it still hurt. It was a reminder of just how badly he'd fucked up. The more he thought about how irreparable the damage was, the more he needed to repair it, to make it all better, and to regain Mike's trust.

The more Mike slipped away, the more Harvey realized he needed him.

He looked up at Mike, trying to read his expression. But Mike's face was stone. Harvey wasn't used to not being in control. But Mike had all the power here. And suddenly Harvey realized that he would do anything to win Mike back.

"I'm sorry, Mike," he looked down, unable to meet Mike's impenetrable stare.

Mike leaned his head back against the wall. "I trusted you."

Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat.

Mike continued. "That's not something I do often. Trust people. But I really thought—and I feel so  _stupid_  now—but I actually thought that you could care. That maybe I could make you proud."

Harvey couldn't bear it. He felt nauseous. "Mike…" his voice caught in his throat.

"But I was just part of a game to you." Mike snarled. "Let me ask you something, Harvey. Why? Why would you go through all that trouble just to have something to rub in Louis' face? Are you really that childish?"

Harvey felt a warm wetness in his eyes. Was he…  _crying_? He blinked. Then he looked up at Mike, eyes blurred by tears.

"Mike… there's nothing I can say to make up for what I did. There are no excuses. But I can tell you that never, ever, have I cared this much about someone… anyone. Mike, can you ever forgive me?"

 

\---

_-MIKE-_

Mike snorted. "I wish I could believe you. God, you have no idea how much I want to believe you," he shook his head bitterly. He meant it too. He wanted to believe Harvey, but after he'd been so terribly betrayed, his trust had vanished. Harvey was probably just here because Jessica sent him to get Mike to come back to the firm. That's all Harvey cared about. Work. And winning.

But he'd lost big time this time. Mike was done. And that was that.

Until he glanced over at Harvey's tear-stained face.

His resolve broke. In that instant, he forgot why he was mad at Harvey. That second of seeing such raw, real, emotion on Harvey's face made him realize how foolish he was being. Sure, Harvey had fucked up royally, but Mike had been given a second chance, how could he not do the same?

He crossed over to the couch and sat down, clearing his throat. "You... you really care?" he asked.

Harvey nodded.

"Say it," Mike demanded. "Tell me how much you care. I need—"

Harvey stared directly into Mike's eyes. "I don't just care about you." He paused and Mike frowned. "Dammit Mike, I love you."

 

\---

_-HARVEY-_

He couldn't believe that he'd said it. Sure, he'd been thinking about it vaguely for a while, but it had been an abstract thought. Just something that worked its way into his head every so often. He'd never planned on verbalizing it. That was just something that Harvey Specter did not do.

Well, not before he'd met Mike.

There was no denying that Mike changed him. Something about Mike's eternal optimism, even under his circumstances, and his ability to find the good in almost anyone, including Harvey himself, just made Harvey want to be a better person.

But he'd had a reputation to uphold. And he'd thought that that was the most important thing in the world. But now, with the idea of losing Mike a real and present danger, he realized that it didn't matter at all. What mattered was fixing the mess he'd created. What mattered was Mike.

A few seconds had passed since he'd made his declaration. He stared at his feet, not wanting to see Mike's reaction. He told himself that he didn't care if Mike loved him back; just that Mike knew how he felt and could forgive him.

Harvey told himself a lot of lies. He'd learned that if you repeat it enough, it starts to become the truth. But this was one situation where that just didn't work.

He desperately needed to know what Mike was thinking. Just as he was about to say something, Mike beat him to it.

"You do?" he whispered.

Harvey nodded.

All the tension drained from Mike's body, and a small smile formed on his face.

"Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Harvey didn't follow.

Mike smiled for real now. "Jesus, Harvey, I love you!"

They stood up at the exact same time, and then they were crushed together in a desperate embrace. Mike rubbed his face into Harvey's shoulder, clinging to him like a life preserver. Harvey ran his hand through Mike's hair.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Harvey pulled Mike back towards the chair. He sat down and guided Mike so he was straddling his lap. Then he lifted his hands to cup Mike's cheeks and brought their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

_\---_

_  
_

**Epilogue**

_-HARVEY+MIKE-_

It had all happened so fast. Neither of them had quite realized how much they meant to each other until everything had fallen apart.

Needless to say, Mike called Jessica the next day to tell her he'd reconsidered. He could almost hear her amused smirk through the phone.

At first they had decided not to put any labels on their… relationship. Mike had never been with a guy before, and Harvey, well, he'd never been with one that mattered.

So they took things slow.

Harvey managed to wait nearly twenty minutes before pulling Mike towards the bed. Mike hesitated, new experience and all, but Harvey wrapped his arms around his waist, kissed his cheek, whispered that it would be alright, and Mike just melted.

There was nothing he wanted more than to be held by Harvey eternally. For the first time since his parents had died he felt safe, protected. Nothing could hurt him as long as Harvey was there. It didn't matter that it had started with a lie—lies—on both their parts really—all that mattered was what it became.

As Harvey trailed a slow line of kisses down Mike's bare chest, Mike couldn't even remember how he'd justified being mad at him. He couldn't imagine anything other than this. Nothing could feel more right than Harvey's strong hands slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

When he came into Harvey's talented mouth, his back arching and his fists clutching the sheets, all thoughts of their argument and Louis and whatever else had been entirely erased from his mind.

He'd fallen asleep spooning into Harvey's tender yet firm embrace. They complimented each other perfectly, both physically and otherwise. And they both brought out the best in each other.

.

A month later, after Mike had spent so much time in Harvey's apartment that he'd practically moved in there, Harvey brought up the subject again.

Mike was nuzzled sleepily into Harvey's chest, his breathing finally slowing down to a normal rate while Harvey rubbed slow circles over his shoulders and back. Harvey rested his chin on Mike's head and sighed. "This is the longest I've been exclusive with anyone, ever," he mused.

Mike looked up, interested.

"Mike, can we make this real? Official?"

Mike briefly had the urge to make a joke about putting it on Facebook. Instead he bit his lip. "You mean, tell people?"

Harvey nodded. "I want the world to know that you're mine." He kissed Mike's forehead. "I want everyone to know that I love you."

Mike smiled so hard he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Just knowing that Harvey loved him was more than enough, but that he wanted to publicly display his claim on Mike's heart? It was just too much. Mike melted into an inarticulate puddle of goo, squeezing Harvey impossibly close.

And never letting go.

 


End file.
